


Kiss and Tell

by MajorityRim



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cute meet, M/M, Murder scene, Pre Relationship, Violent Sex, cute meet at a murder scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/pseuds/MajorityRim
Summary: Jim isn't one to kiss and tell, that's why when he finds a man in the process of murdering somebody in a back alleyway he's happy to keep his mouth shut. He's even happier when he runs into the man again.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Kiss and Tell

Jim meets him in an alleyway. It’s late, the type of that that makes you feel unsafe walking home at night in the wrong areas of town, the late where only people who are looking for trouble are out on the street. Jim supposes he is looking for trouble, though he isn’t actively searching when he comes across the bloody blond in the alleyway. He’s always looking for trouble, really, ambient scanning crowds to see who’s out there, and Jim is sure that even in a crowded room in the middle of the day this man would scream trouble. There’s something about the way he’s hunched over his victim, something about the sounds that he’s making as he beats the man half to death beside a seedy pub that marks him not just trouble, but that special kind of trouble that Jim’s always craving. 

The man doesn’t even notice him at first, too caught up in his fight to notice that somebody has stopped at the far side of the alleyway to watch his handiwork. When the blond does look up, there’s a carnal edge to his eyes, wild and unrelenting as he drops the man he’s almost certainly killed and stands to full height. 

Maybe it’s the way that the light falls against the blond, but Jim swears he’s never seen a taller man. He towers above everything, takes up most of the way with his broad shoulders. 

He’s the most beautiful thing Jim has ever seen in his life. 

Because Jim isn’t a complete idiot, he reaches into his pocket for his switchblade just in case. The man tracks the action knowingly but doesn’t stop his approach. Jim isn’t shouting for help or running, so there’s no need for the man to be quick, and it gives Jim more of a chance to look him over. The man is covered in blood, by the looks of things both his own and the dead mans, his nose is bleeding heavily and the mans breaths are laboured, but not even that could stop him from what he’s about to do. He clearly is about to kill Jim for having seen what he has. 

Jim smacks his gun and grins. At this the man falters. 

“Shame I missed the rest of that.” Jim gestures around the man to the mess he’s made. 

The man grunts in response before he manages to find his words. 

“You’re about to get a first hand demonstration so I wouldn’t worry too much.” 

“I’m good without one thanks, I like how I look now.” Jim retorts with a pleased grin. The man raises his eyebrows and chuckles, nodding as he flicks his hands clean of blood. 

“Not really the response most people have upon coming across a murder scene.” 

“He’s dead then? Thought so.” 

“That doesn’t bother you?” 

“Not the first dead body I’ve seen.” 

“Not going to be the last either.” The man replies, as if knowing all too well what Jim’s life is like. Jim supposes that they share something in common in that; both too calm around death, both too used to violent ends to even consider it out of the ordinary. 

“Mind taking your hand out of your pocket?” The man asks, nudging his head towards as much. Jim obliges, pulling the blade out with him. He flicks it open for good measure, just to get his point across.

“Can’t blame me, you are a lot bigger than me after all.” 

“I’m not sold on killing you just yet.” 

“Not sold on not killing me yet either though.” The looks he gets is as much confirmation as he needs. Jim is a dangerous person, he’s killed before, he knows what to look for when he’s presented with a dangerous situation. Just because the man has stopped his advance, doesn’t mean that Jim’s safe from befalling the same fate as the dead body behind them. 

After a moment the man laughs again and nods, conceding to as much. 

“Can never be too careful.” 

“Hence the knife.” 

The man looks past Jim, then to the body behind him. He’s still weighing up his options. There’s nobody around but Jim, sure, but that doesn’t mean that he’s gotten away with murder just yet. 

“You don’t seem the type to kiss and tell.” 

“You going to kiss me with that mouth?” Jim asks. “But you’re all bloody.” 

“Queezy?” 

“I just like being clean. Blood doesn’t put me off.” 

“What does it do?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Jim steps back from the alleyway, he flips the knife over in his hand, and then back again, smacks his gum. While he doesn’t mind flirting, he doesn’t really have the time to do anything more right now. Who knows, maybe their paths will cross at a better time and they will be able to explore a little more. 

“Good to know.” The man doesn’t move further forward, he instead waits for Jim to leave first. He’s being polite, Jim realises, and with one last appreciative look, he leaves the man to his mess, sure to keep a listen out for him approaching lest the blond change his mind about disposing of the witness. 

A week later the news reports that they still haven’t found the killer, and Jim’s all the more excited for it. 

Jim sees him again in a pub. This one not so seedy, not so likely to let you murder somebody down beside their establishment, but also the type of pub who would let just about anyone in their doors so long as they’re spending money so Jim can’t really call it a step up. Jim’s not actually there for the man that’s just a happy coincidence. He was meant to meet with a potential employee, but not everybody who gets the call can manage to find the courage to answer it. It’s of no importance however because the moment Jim sees the blond again he just knows that the night isn’t going to be a waste. 

He buys the man a pint as both old fashioned and cliche as it is, and drinks by himself in the corner for forty five minutes before he’s finally joined. The man sits himself down across from Jim and passes over a beer to return the favour and to answer the call. 

“You bought me a beer.” He says. 

“I did.” Jim agrees. “Guessed what you’d like, I already know I’m right, no need to thank me.” 

“Do I know you?” The look in his eyes tells Jim that the man knows exactly who he is, but Jim shakes his head all the same. 

“Jim. You looked lonely, thought you could use a friend.” 

“I’m out with people.” 

“Notice how you didn’t say ‘out with friends?’” Jim glances over to the group of people the man had been with. “I stand by my statement.” 

The man hums lowly before extending his hand. “Sebastian.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Nice name that, something you can really moan.” 

“You’re forward.” 

“Why waste time? Life’s too short to sit around waiting for people to make the first move.” Jim’s waited forty five minutes already after all.

“Suppose you’re right.” Sebastian agrees, “Is that what you’re doing? Making the first move? What if I’m not gay?” 

“Plenty of other options between gay and straight, Sebastian. And something tells me that you’re not straight.” 

“Not straight.” Sebastian confirms. “Could be taken.” 

“You’re not.” 

“Might not be into brunettes.” 

“Even if you aren’t you’d still be into me.”

“And whys that?”

“Because I know.” Jim leans in conspiratorial and delighted. “I know and nobody else in this whole city does, and that in of itself makes me far more interesting than the rest.” 

“Makes you more dangerous too.” 

“Something tells me you don’t mind danger, Sebastian.” 

They leave together, far drunker than where they began. Jim has one of his taxis pick him up to avoid suspicion and takes Sebastian to one of his safe houses. 

“No marks above the collar.” Jim stops them getting too far with his one demand. “Or I will bury my knife so deep inside you they’ll assume that you swallowed it.” 

“Nothing above the collar.” Sebastian nods and tilts his neck downward to bite against Jim’s collarbone instead. “Can’t have anybody see you like that.” 

They aren’t even through the front door yet and already Jim’s clothes are coming off. He has to fish his keys from his pocket pressed against the door, and turning around to unlock it only encourages Sebastian, who ruts against him like he’s very happy to just fuck Jim in the hall. 

They stumble through the door, Sebastian kicks it closed and pulls Jim in close to his body once more. He pulls at Jim’s suit jacket pinning his arms momentarily before Sebastian decides he wants Jim completely bare, pulling it off while crowding Jim backwards into the large lounge suite behind them both. 

Jim’s legs give out as they hit the edge and Sebastian crawls over top of him. Finally they break for air, Jim’s shirt open and tie undone around his neck, Sebastian still fully dressed. 

Jim pushes up and flips them both over to position himself back on top, removing his shirt entirely. 

“Take off the jacket.” He demands, hand fishing his knife out. As he flicks it out the blade catches the moon from his window and somehow Sebastian grows harder underneath him. 

Sebastian hurriedly pulls it off the best he can, flinging it across the room. It skids over the coffee table sending magazines flying but neither man looks over. Sebastian’s eyes are fixed to the knife in Jim’s hand, and Jim’s eyes are fixed on Sebastian. 

“If you move I’ll cut you instead of the shirt, best stay still, darling.” Jim purrs as he takes the end of the shirt to cut through. Sebastian swallows thickly and nods and to his credit does stay still. No need to spill any blood just yet, it’d ruin the couch. Once Jim is done, Sebastian brings his hands up to Jim’s hips running thumbs over Jim’s pelvis bones, blunt nails digging in just enough to hurt. Jim lets out a pleased breath and aches back against the touch. 

“Best put that knife down.” Sebastian’s voice is low and rough, Jim wonders how rough his voice might get after taking a cock in his mouth. 

“I think I might hold onto it for now.” 

Sebastian’s hand darts up and catches Jim’s wrist. He’s a good deal stronger than Jim, and even with Jim pushing back he’s able to angle the blade up and under Jim’s own chin. It presses in enough to leave an impression, but not enough to cut into skin. If Jim were to stop pushing against Sebastian it would surely cut in deep. 

Jim’s never been more aroused in his life. 

He turns the blade down in his hand so that it faces away and still holding onto Jim Sebastian pushes himself up so that Jim’s straddling his lap instead. 

“Here or the bedroom?” He asks.

“Why not both?” 

They fuck like Sebastian had killed, wild and rabid. 

Sebastian is gone by morning, but leaves his number. Jim doesn’t call it until a month later once he’s looked everything there is to know about Sebastian Moran, and when he does call it isn’t as Jim but Moriarty.

Sebastian seems surprised for all of about thirty seconds when he sees Jim, then he corrects himself and holds out a gloved hand to shake. 

“Mr. Moriarty.” He says politely. “Thank you for the opportunity.” 

“You’re more than welcome. I’ve seen your resume, it’s impressive. Couldn’t deny you an interview after that. I’m glad you accepted my offer to come in.” 

Sebastian acts as if he’s never seen Jim in his life, and Jim could kiss him for it. He appreciates the professionalism that a man as savage as Sebastian can show. If only some of his other men would learn that. 

“Not sure how a interview like this is going to speak much to my skills I’m afraid. Never been good at this kind of thing.” 

“We can work on that, I just wanted to make sure that you’re professional in all aspects of your work.” 

“That much I can promise. I know how to follow orders so long as they’re from the right person.” Sebastian answers. Jim’s sure he can be the right person, whip Sebastian into shape and make a good soldier of him yet. 

“Anything I say?” He asks

“Anyone you want dead, sure.” Sebastian nods, and Jim can appreciate that Sebastian’s as careful with his words as he is with the rest of his work.

“Not what I asked.” 

“Anything within reason.” Sebastian clarifies, “I’m no puppet, Mr. Moriarty. Hitmen don’t fetch coffee, for example.” Jim’s sure he can change that mentality, and Sebastian looks like a hard egg to crack which only makes the prospect all that more alluring. 

“Well then, I’ll take you off coffee duty, shall I?”

“I’d appreciate that.” 

“And what would you say is your greatest strength?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Sebastian looks him dead in the eyes as he answers, there’s a spark to them that Jim’s sure will be the death of him. They’ll burn each other alive, but at least it’ll be fun while it lasts.

“Looks like you’ve got a job then, Sebastian.”


End file.
